As sheet-type mediums, such as paper money, paper, bill or the like, are commonly used in our everyday life, various mechanical apparatus for sheet-type mediums are becoming available, such as a separating apparatus, a detecting apparatus, a bundling apparatus or the like. In the sheet-type medium bundling device, the sheet-type mediums need to suffer four successive processes, i.e., a stacking operation, an arranging operation, a bundling operation and a conveying operation. Therefore, the traditional sheet-type medium bundling device includes a conveying passage, an arranging mechanism, a clamping and conveying mechanism and a bundling mechanism. The clamping and conveying mechanism normally employ a mechanical pushing member. In operation, every single sheet of sheet-type medium is conveyed to a stacking plate at the arranging mechanism via the conveying passage. After a time period of T1, a stack of sheet-type mediums is formed. The arranging mechanism performs a long side arranging and a short side arranging to the stack of sheet-type mediums so as to form a sheet-type medium stack within a time period of T2. Then the clamping and conveying mechanism clamps and conveys the arranged sheet-type medium stack to the bundling mechanism, and it takes a time period of T3 for the bundling mechanism to perform the bundling operation. Next, it takes the clamping and conveying mechanism a time period of T4 to convey the bundled sheet-type medium stack out. That is, an operation cycle of a traditional sheet-type medium bundling device is a total time period of Tt (cycle time)=T1 (stacking time)+T2 (arranging time)+T3 (bundling time)+T4 (outputting time). Therefore this kind of sheet-type medium bundling device is time-consuming and thus has a low efficiency.
In order to reduce the stacking time T1, those skilled in the art usually provide an additional stacking plate to realize a parallel operation solution by utilizing two stacking plates alternately for the stacking and the bundling. However, in this type of sheet-type medium bundling device, a mechanical pushing member is required for switching the stacking plates between two positions successively and repeatedly. Further, since the distance between the two positions is large, this type of sheet-type medium bundling device system is complicated and occupies too much space.
Therefore, there is an urgent demand to provides a sheet-type medium bundling device which can solve the above problems while being less time consuming, high in efficiency and space saving.